Case 04H
by FreaxGeax
Summary: Two and a half years later, The kira case ended. What happens when L won? and he is given a case resembling kira? is it the Death Note? or a chemical that is making these people die? Calling old friends, and new ones. -summary sucks, Romance- Rated T.


(8:00 PM, July 8th 2007 L calls Moko to the investigation headquarters in Japan to explain why he contacted her and invited her to the investigation team)

L sat quietly, stairing down the young girl infront of him, he slowly turned his chair towards her deep in thought pondering, "Moko, welcome to the Japan headquarters. I'm sure you've read up on the files I sent on the Kira case that was solved 2 and a half years ago, correct?" he said monetoned as he takes a bite of a strawberry and wraps his lips around it slowly as he takes another bite, eying Moko intently. Now L himself maybe a genius, But he was 100% on edge, No matter what. He was sure of it, no matter the case... He would be on gaurd, He who will never drop his edge ever since the close call with Light Yagami.

The young woman, who was no older then 16 herself stood there, Her eyes gleaming with pride, The emerald keys to the soul clearly proud of everything so far, She looked at the odd man infront of her curiously and nodded. Trying to comprehend this is indeed L. "Yes, I indeed have" she shot back as she watches him as he eats his strawberry, curiously. "Why do you ask of this...?" L staired at her blankly, Not at all moved by her simple question. his child-like behavior shining through.

He sat crouched pulling his legs up and sits on the balls of his toes, "There is a new string of heart attacks that very closely resembles the work of a Death Note. The targets are all yakuza and they all have been dealing discretely in the Kabuki-Cho district of Japan, leading me to believe that either the person commiting these crimes is vastly incompetent unlike Kira and resides there, or is going to systematically target different areas and wipe out their targets district by district. We can assume the person behind this is at least Japanese or has the ability to get information on members of the yakuza and somehow got their hands on a Death Note or at the very least a chemical that induces heart attacks." he finished for a moment, stopping his talking for a moment and looks at Moko's emerald eyes. "And you can rest assured knowing that I am L and not an impostor, I could tell by the tension in your jaw and the way you were standing that you are apprehensive that I am truly who I say I am. You can choose to believe me or stay suspicious but either way we won't get work done unless you devote all your time to this investigation and agree to stay in the Headquarters." He stared curiously at her choice, For once lost in his own thoughts debating if she was truly worth training. She was so young, so full of hope, Was this truly worth his own selfish gain, L the great detective himself was no fool. But blaming him self for so many deaths made the slouch on his back, and the bitter taste in his mouth grow, scarfing down sweets in hopes to rid of such a distasteful thing. Of course, His pride would never admit this... But he was still aloud such thoughts, For he himself was still as human as the rest.

Moko stared at him in awe and nods numbly a small smile playing on her lips stairing back at his calculating black eyes- "I belive you are who you say you are... And if you belive all of this, How is it that were going to bring them down...exactly? if there armed so dangerously...? And I am devoted, If this case means the ultimate sacrifice then so be it..."-stiffens at the thought of death and smiles reasuringly. "So in other words, There is no justice to these murders at all, simply human greed?" her reply was short, to the point. L pondered how this woman- No..girls, brain worked...

L took a moment before replying sipping his tea with a gentle mild slurp, "The yakuza are a force in the Japanese economy that's hard to remove, the police force cannot search and seize evidence from their front businesses without giving them warning, they are not going to go away any time soon and they do allow for the destruction of lives. They're not loved by all and this attack on them could be by anyone, an innocent bystander who hates the Yakuza, a yakuza member themselves, or a government official who no longer enjoys his inability to remove them." he ate another strawberry then nibbles on his thumb, as if to devour the remaining taste that still lingers. "All signs point to this being a case that involves a Death Note and I am the only one who understands them thanks to the Kira case so I was called on again to solve this. In a best case scenario the culprit lives in Kabuki-Cho and we can seize the notebook within the next month without much trouble, but this is much different than the Kira case. These criminals aren't talked about on the TV, they're not mentioned in the news, that means this killer knows someone who knows the names and can get pictures of the yakuza members at the very least, it could even be someone who knows them all... So many possibilities and I've barely had time to sort it out so I think it's time to have Watari take you to your new room." -tilts his head sideways and relaxes- "I'll review the information on this case overnight, I'll see you tomorrow morning.." he finished, As Moko blankly looked at him in wonder how he stores this information.

Moko's Pov:

The elevator door on the far side of the room soon opens up revealing Watari who motions for me to the elevator silently with a warm smile gracing his features. "This way if you will Moko san" was his quick and quiet reply. I applied and walked slowly to the elevator where Watari had awaited Me. Nodding quickly to L with a smirk on my face, admiring the odd man and slides my bangs over that are getting in my eyes and sighs "Very well." "I will see you tomorrow morning, Til then Panda kun." I says quietly, my voice ringing like bells. smirking at the odd nick name I gave him and walks off towards Watari nodding nicely to him and gets in the elevator glancing at him smiling as he leads me to my room. "Is he always so serious..? or is it when he works on a case?" I say laughing slightly trying to bring up the mood.

Watari looked at me kindly, Like a granfather would to there grand-child. "Master L is quite the investigator, I see that you like to keep a light air about you, you'd be suprised when you get to know him just how much fun he can be. Ah, here's your floor, number 9. I hope you don't pick on 'Panda-kun' too much" -smiles slightly at the nickname Moko made up- "you did something pretty rare, I saw L blush. Was his reply chuckling mumbling something odd about young blind love leading me to my room.

I smirked chuckling walking towards my room- "Ah, well the intense air simply isn't the best thing for a girl like I. But if its for the case of course...And I can just picture how he spends his time..having..fun" I mumbled chuckling smiling brightly at the old wise man teasingly. "I don't think I'll pick on him to much, maybe some tho..." I said smirking with a faint blush. "Ah. Well, I hope he doesn't mind it to much that is...He just reminds me of a panda and it stuck, I'm just hoping he doesn't see me any less professional due to it" -rolls her eyes playfully running her fingers through her auburn hair tierdly and smiles fondly at Watari-...Thank you for you're kindness, It means alot. I'll see you as well tomorrow then.."-laughs slightly walking in to her room in awe at the beauty and over to her suit case on her bed unpacking some things before she gos to bed. Thinking of the big day that will soon arrive.

Watari smirked at the odd girl, shaking his head slightly. "Well before I go just remember it's the last door on the right then the last door on the left on the ninth floor. there's a nice view of the city I think from that room. Oh and before I forget the chocolates on your bed were as per Master L's request. Goodnight Moko. He replied softly and soothingly, I nodded at him letting him know I heard him.

(6:20 AM July 9th 2007 Watari knocks on Moko's door and tells her to get ready as L has decided on a plan of action for today)

Watari stood outside the door giving her the message as requested. "Don't be too long getting ready and L will be waiting in the investigation room waiting for you." was his short reply as he scurried off for the daily list.

I grumbled childishly sitting up..."So tierd..." I said sighing, walking to my clothes putting on a simple slight formal frilly dress top and some plain skinny jeans letting my hair fall in loose ringlettes and quickly grabs a coffee to go as she makes her way out of the room her eyes half lidded due to the lack of sleep and slowly walks to the investigation room and opens it shyly peeking in and steps in- "H..ello..?" I blinked walking in slightly intimidated by my short height in such a large room."Panda Kun...?"

L quickly was there to make his appearance known. "Come in, I need to introduce you to someone, Kasumi Goto" -eats a chocolate-

Kasumi Goto. She stood there puzzled as he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, I've heard about you from L. I'm interested to see how you aid the investigation, some of my closest companions are in danger because of this."

(-Goto is 35, tall with a brown suit and a slight 5 o'clock shadow that made him look aged and powerful, his hair was slightly long and clean, he looked attractive and important with intellegence and strength.)

L stared intently at me as I took in this information carefully. Not missing a single word. "As you can probably guess, Goto is a member of the Yakuza who has joined the investigation team, he should be able to aid us greatly especially if the culprit is a yakuza... Did you enjoy the chocolated last night? They're some of my favorite..." I stared at L giving a little smirk to my lips nodding in understandment.

I started to nod, bowing respectfully. "Ah, Nice to meet you. I am Moko..." my smile bright and slightly childish, lightning the mood a tad and looks over to L and giggles slightly. "Yes! the chocolate was amazing Panda kun, thank you, it was very sweet of you to do such a thing... and the room was beautiful" my smile only grew as I looked over to him. "How will he aid us exactly..." I blinked slightly confused tilting my head to the side in curiousity.

Goto started to Laugh heartily as he said between gasps before he could properly talk. "L, you've told me some things about your partner, not that you were dating her. She was the only one who traced your origin back to Whammy house and was able to figure out what happened in the BB case and even figured out which building your base was in and then you invite her to the team and she calls you Panda-kun? I didn't ever remember you being a ladies man when we met all those years ago, you were 11 and already a genius... But enough about that, have you decided what the first move will be L?" he replied sharply, Men. Straight to the point as always. I chuckled under my breath rolling my eyes, L took notice but had the look to question me later on such a thing.

L began to speak again, "Well it looks like we're going to need to go out to Kabuki-Cho and see if we can determine if there's any connection between the murders. Goto, I need you to schedule a meeting in three days and have only your most trusted compatriots attend, Moko, let's go to a ramen shop together." I blinked stunned into silence..."R-a-m-e-n" I stated like it was a knew laugnage. I blushed slightly and waved my hands around, "D-Dating! me! no no no no no! he wouldn't I mean, Im not wroth his time!" I could feel my blush. "Not that I would! I mean~ i would! but he wouldnt like a girl like me and- *sweat drops sighing*..this is horrible... ramen...sounds good... and heyyyy! whats wrong with the name Panda kun, its cute, and it fits him!" -nods firmly, her childishness poking through and stares slightly amazed at L-..a genius at 11 I mumbled blinking in awe and smirks. "Ramen time" I said in a sing song voice grabbing his hand firmly dragging him away bringing him along- "so. Why the sudden burst for Ramen...? ...I never saw you eat normal food before" I tilted my head confused.  
>"Not to mention you like...sweets." I pondered, forgetting to let his hand go.<p>

L looked dumbfounded and smiled, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "You didn't really think it was a date, did you? I mean, it would look like one and you were supposed to look like my girlfriend but... he started, biting his thumb in thought. "This was so I could watch a suspect. Though... now that I think of it -smiles and looks to Moko monetoned with a faint blush on his cheeks. "I was going to take you to dessert after."I smiled at his sweetness. Then regained myself as he got serious. "Though first thing's first, the ramen shop is called Hagakure Ramen and the target is a Yakuza courier, someone who brings messages and shipments of drugs to be dealt in the red light districts of Kabuki-Cho. This suspect just started relations with an Amane Misa who as you may know is a popular Idol." he said softly changing again to make Moko feel comfortible, and grabs Moko's hand tight. "Sorry to give you the false pretenses of a date, I was just thinking about the case all night... I hope that where I take you for dessert more than makes up for it." He said with one of his many panda smiles. Chuckling, not use to such...conversing. I smiled at his sweetness nodding in understandment, as we set off to the small store, ready to get down to the plan. I could only bite my lip deep in thought on what was going to happen good or bad.

I sat in the small ramen shop with L- erh...Ryuuzaki, as we waited our order, I shyly reach out ahead of me and held his hands in mine. Something I always wanted to do for a very long time. He looked taken back and looked questionibly. I blushed faintly and mumbled under my breath. "It will look more convincing" he nodded and took one hand away to bite his thumb deep in thought. If only he truly knew. It was then in my own high school teen thoughts was I drawn out when a bullet shattered the window, the couple acrossed from us screamed and L pulled me under the booth stiffly. The last thing I heard was feet shuffling and then darkness, my last mumbled reply was "ryuuzaki" and I didn't know if I was dreaming, or if it was just me. But my hand was gently squeezed, almost in a calming matter. In the darkness the voices grew louder. And then.

It went silent.

~end of chapter one~ review! and read down here -points below-

Nicole: Hey guys! I hope you truly enjoy this, to go through it, it took me two days. I apologise if there are grammar mistakes or incorrect vocabulary. Gomen~ : )

Anyways, I don't know if the characters are spot on to what you guys thought, For the first chapter I just wanted it to be in her point of view and then a narrators. The others Pov's will be coming. I just wanted you guys to know what is going on properly. Give it more depth.

Anyways, Im a review hoe- So Please review to make this story alive! Guests can review also. It only takes a moment out of you're day. ^ - ^

Reviews make me know the story is going good! It was late, and the mood was needed to write, so... lol!

Thanks so much to all who read!

-Nicole- xoxox


End file.
